falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Assault rifle (Fallout 3)
(sim version) (alloy steel) |footer = The winterized version of the R91 assault rifle found in Operation: Anchorage. }} The R91 assault rifleCitadel terminal entries is a two-handed small gun in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The R91 is a general-purpose automatic firearm, effective from short to medium range. However, the high spread and low damage per shot greatly reduce its effectiveness against targets at a longer range, or hard targets like giant radscorpions. Nevertheless, it remains a lightweight, hard-hitting weapon for low to mid-level Small Guns users. Condition degrades at a moderate rate. Poor-condition assault rifles are sold by many vendors across the Wasteland, and are often found in raider camps, buildings, and Metro tunnels. The basic assault rifle differs from the Chinese assault rifle: the latter does more damage (88 DPS compared to the R91 assault rifle's 64 DPS), but the Chinese assault rifle is harder to find and less durable. Bullet spread and magazine capacity are identical. Durability The assault rifle can fire a total of about 1250 rounds, the equivalent of 53 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Infiltrator - A scoped, silenced, and stockless version of the R-91 assault rifle. It is comparable to the silenced 10mm pistol in that it sacrifices firepower to reduce noise. * Perforator - A unique version of the Infiltrator, it has the slowest rate of fire of any assault weapon. * Sim version - A sim-only version of the weapon that differs only in health (essentially non-degrading). It features a cleaner, less-battered texture with fresh wood and darker metal areas than its wasteland counterpart. Available via the assault package in the deployment terminal. * Wanda - A unique R-91 assault rifle that was cut from the final game. * Alloy steel assault rifle - A variant named "alloy steel assault rifle" can be found in the data files for Operation: Anchorage. It uses the Anchorage-specific texture for the weapon, but aside from name and appearance is identical to the standard R-91 assault rifle. It is likely the weapon was intended to be placed in the armory with other "wasteland" versions of weapons found in the Anchorage sim, most of which were cut from the final version of the add-on; as such the weapon can only be accessed through the use of console commands. Comparison Locations * Rivet City - 1-2 assault rifles can be bought from Flak 'N Shrapnel's shop. * Tenpenny Tower - they can sometimes be bought from Chief Gustavo. Also, every guard in the tower carries one. Also the player will be given one for free during Tenpenny Tower quest. * Springvale School - an assault rifle in poor condition can be found early, inside the mining tunnels next to some dead wastelanders, 5.56 ammunition, and a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual. * There are some locations in which 4-7 assault rifles in very poor condition can be found. They can be put to good use as repair parts, especially if the player has a repair skill of 100. ** The National Guard Armory. ** The National Guard Training Wing. ** The Fort Constantine bomb storage, in a small room behind a very hard locked door. * The assault rifle is most often carried by super mutant brutes. * Raiders carry them very often, mostly at mid-levels. ** Inside Evergreen Mills. The raiders that reside inside the building use higher level weapons, as the raiders on the outside mainly utilize the N99 10mm pistol. * There is a truck and barricade with some ammunition, a 10mm pistol, and an assault rifle to the slight northwest of Fairfax. It is guarded by a Mister Gutsy. The rifle is in poor condition when found. * There is 1 assault rifle at level 6 (confirmed) in Hamilton's hideaway with Three Dog's weapon cache key. * The player can find 4 assault rifles in the locked armory of Wheaton Armory. ** Assault rifles can be found on the raiders outside the armory as well. * One can be found in the equipment room adjacent to the Tranquility loungers, but the room is locked by a computer that requires 75 science to unlock. * Found in the Citadel armory. * Used by the Brotherhood of Steel members in the Citadel. * Available at early levels from some wasteland scavengers. * Allen Mack carries one during the quest Trouble on the Homefront. * Susie Mack will carry this in a random encounter if one takes the good Karma route in the quest Trouble on the Homefront. * Simone Cameron uses one prior to completing the quest Head of State. * The caravan guards all use the assault rifle. * Moira Brown's mercenary uses an assault rifle, and the player can purchase one from her as well. * Alan, Barrett, Crazy Wolfgang, Evan King, Winger Gervais, Winger Mercier, Chief Gustavo, Branchtender Linden, Branchtender Maple, Branchtender Cypress and Paladin Reddin all use the assault rifle. Notes Despite only physically appearing in Fallout 3, the R91 Assault rifle features in the perk image for Commando in Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, the sign for Commonwealth Weaponry, as well as several perk cards in Fallout 76. Bugs The assault rifle can clip through targets or level geometry in V.A.T.S. This results in all shots missing or being absorbed by geometry, even when the muzzle protrudes past the obstruction. Against point-blank targets in V.A.T.S., the rifle sometimes inflicts minimal damage. Sounds Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Sturmgewehr (Fallout 3) es:Rifle de asalto (Fallout 3) fi:Assault Rifle (Fallout 3) fr:Fusil d'assaut (Fallout 3) pl:Karabin szturmowy (Fallout 3) pt:R91 Assault Rifle ru:Штурмовая винтовка (Fallout 3) uk:Штурмова гвинтівка (Fallout 3) zh:R91 Assault Rifle